Toxic Crusaders
=Debug Menu= The Game Genie code EESNEYAA allows access to a very feature-filled debug menu upon powering up or resetting the console. Press Up or Down to choose from one of the following options: * TO TITLE does just what it says. It takes you right to the original Copyright screen as if you had turned on the console normally. OBJ TEST This mode allows you to play around with various sprites and see animations and what-not. The controls are as follows: ** The D-Pad moves the sprite or object around. ** Select returns you to the main menu. ** Start flips the sprite horizontally. ** Hold "A" and use the D-Pad to switch which pair of digits you are on. ** Hold "B" and press Left and Right to increase/decrease the digits by one. (Where applicable) ** Hold "B" and press Up and Down to increase/decrease the digits by ten. (Where applicable) The menus in this mode are as follows: * BNK: Something involving the character bank. The first set of digits allows you to switch out the "Head" and "Foot" sprites. The second set changes the "Body". The third and fourth options don't appear to do much of anything. * PAL: This option has the most digits involved with it; four lines of four, totaling sixteen digits! The first set of four involve color of the sprite at hand itself! The first set of digits does nothing, but the other three in the row change the three colors of the character's palette. The other three rows don't appear to do anything significant right away. * CHR: This seems to test the character's animations and relative position on screen. The first set of digits changes the frame of the sprite's animation. The second and third set of digits indicate where the sprite is on the screen horizontally and vertically, respectfully. Not entirely sure what the fourth set of digits is for. * OPT: Probably "Options". The first set of digits range from 00-0B and change the sprite directly, but what it's meant to do exactly is unclear. The second digits are actually several different colors you can choose the bottom half of the screen background to be. The third set of digits starts up an animation sequence that runs at several different speeds. I'm not sure what the last set of digits is supposed to do, but it ranges from 00-43. CHR TEST This allows you to take a look at the various graphics in the game. There are actually two CHR viewers in one here, for some reason. Pressing Up or Down switches which viewer you're using, and left and right switch to the next "set" of graphics. The upper CHR viewer seems to control the border graphic and color of the screen, matching it to whatever the upper left-most graphic is at the moment. Press "Select" to return to the main menu. MESSAGE Scrolls through all the game's text and dialogue one at a time, starting from "OK?" Hold "A" while the message is running to fast-forward through it. When the message is finished, press "A" again to move onto the next one. Press "Select" to return to the main menu. Other Options * DEMO is a cutscene viewer. press left and right to switch cutscenes, and "Start" to choose. Once the cutscene is finished, you'll be whisked to your chosen level. * STAGE is a stage select. Choose from any of the six levels! Additionally, there are two other apparent options with no label, but they don't appear to do anything. (Credit: CaH4e3)